


Hi Hello

by wxnpillie



Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Human Disaster Park Sungjin, Jae is one of those volunteer covid tester people, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sort Of, Sungjin is just trying his best, Whipped Park Jaehyung | Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnpillie/pseuds/wxnpillie
Summary: The Covid-19 testing centre themed Parkbros meet cute absolutely no one asked for or needs in their life. Jae is a volunteer who helps run tests on people and Sungjin is just an absolute fucking mess. That's it. That's your plot.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/ Yoon Dowoon (mentioned), Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin
Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036980
Kudos: 20





	Hi Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this would bother someone but just to preface: this is semi-inspired by true events aka the time I royally fucked up one of these extremely simple tests in front of a fellow college student. this virus is obviously very serious and this isn't meant to make light of anything. if the tags bother you, don't read it but there isn't really any mention of the actual virus.

“Pillie, it's not funny. I literally am never going outside ever again. I have never felt this embarrassed in my entire life.”

“No, you’re right. It isn’t funny. Funny is underselling it. It is the most hilarious shit I have heard in my entire life. How did you fuck up that bad?”

“Please just let me die.”

~

“Dude. Brian. I’m- stop fucking laughing. I’m being serious! I’m pretty sure I just met my soulmate.”

“You just described the biggest dumbass I’ve ever- actually yea, you’re right. He’s perfect for you.”

“I fucking hate you.”

~

Jae wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he signed up to help administer tests for the Coronavirus to help out the students at his college. They were short-staffed and the application had said medical students, and as far as Jae was concerned psychology wasn’t _too_ far away from studying medicine. The two were definitely linked, and Jae had been promised extra credit so he applied on a whim and got accepted.

It was absurdly boring though. All he had to do was pass a plastic swab to people from behind a protective screen, explain what they were meant to do five different times and then watch as they struggled to actually follow what the charts on the walls were telling them to do. Then he was meant to take their gross, germ-covered swab and mix it with chemicals of some kind and then drop it into the actual test and then tell them they could expect their results by text in about an hour. Not particularly interesting.

Not until about halfway through his third week at about 4pm did this change because that’s when Jae met _him._

From that vague description, perhaps you are expecting someone amazing. Someone so incredible he was able to completely sweep Jae off his feet and change his life in only a few minutes.

Just to be clear the man in question _is_ amazing, he just also happens to be an absolute human disaster. Most people reckon opposites attract and that _can_ be the case, but not here because Jae is infamous for also being a walking disaster and so naturally he is incredibly attracted to chaos.

The man came in at 3:57pm that day. Jae thought he looked familiar but in the way that he might’ve seen him around campus a few times, not that he actually knew him in any way and God, he had the most amazing eyes Jae had ever seen before. Maybe it was because Jae had been trapped in the same place for weeks but from the second this guy walked into the testing booth, there was just something about him. Some people wear their hearts on their sleeves, this guy’s entire personality was clear from how much his eyes sparkled and that’s all Jae had actually seen of him so far so when the guy pushed his hair back off his forehead and took his mask off and Jae actually had to fight the urge to gasp.

There’s probably more eloquent and poetic ways to put it into words but for the sake of being blunt, which Jae had quite a habit of being, this guy was really fucking hot. Perhaps the months of isolation had made Jae lonely and desperate or whatever because he usually was not the type to judge based solely off appearances but his breath was completely taken away but he didn’t say a word about it.

“Uh… can you sanitise your hands please,” he had said, as he was meant to, indicating the bottle on the other side of the plastic shield between the two of them.

The man smiled at him noiselessly and did as he was asked. Jae just tried not to stutter or do something else to embarrass himself. Little did he know that _he_ would not be the one who would embarrass himself.

Sungjin was the man’s name, and he was probably just as nervous as Jae was. He had a tendency to be clumsy but it certainly didn’t help that the guy he was staring at who was helping him was really, really cute, which only made him more nervous.

The first time he fucked up was when he pressed down on the little dispenser thing on the hand sanitiser way too hard and it just sort of _sprayed_ _everywhere,_ like the stream of sanitiser was making a bid for freedom and attempted to shoot itself halfway across the table and escape its plastic coffin.

He didn’t notice Jae laugh slightly and just tried to act like it didn’t happen.

“Okay, take this and open it,” Jae instructed, handing Sungjin the test swab. “There are instructions and graphs on the wall, but if you have any questions, just let me know. There’s a mirror to your right as well.”

“Thank you,” Sungjin said, smiling at him and Jae couldn’t help but smile back. It was an incredibly infectious smile although perhaps infectious isn’t the most appropriate word to use considering the circumstances.

The second time he fucked up, Sungjin took far too long to read the instructions, aware Jae was staring at him the whole time. All he felt was dread because he knew what was about to happen. It said he had to touch the back of his throat three times and Sungjin knew how this was going to end. He had an incredibly sensitive gag reflex and that only spelt impending doom.

He did as he was asked and then it happened exactly as he predicted. He likes to think he knows himself pretty well. He just pushed the swab slightly too far and gagged, feeling the swooping veil of white-hot shame wrap around him. Jae pretended to look away and not laugh at the gorgeous man in front of him trying not to throw up but it was so difficult because, to be fair to him, it was really fucking funny. Sungjin just pulled it out of his mouth, ears bright red with embarrassment, praying it would be over soon. He could hear his heart beating and his face felt so hot and the guy behind the glass was really good looking (did he mention that already?) and Sungjin felt like he was seconds away from dropping dead from humiliation.

It was obvious he was barely holding himself together by that point and Jae just found it so endearing but Sungjin managed to finish the rest of the test without any further mistakes.

Or so he thought.

He nearly dropped the test swab while trying to hand it back to Jae and this time he _did_ see Jae laugh and it only made him feel like more of an idiot. Little did he know Jae thought his clumsiness was adorable and also the most entertaining thing he’d experienced all day.

“You can put your mask back on if you want,” Jae told him.

“Oh, right. Okay.” 

Then the sneezing started. God damn it.

If something enters your nose that technically shouldn’t be there, like dirt or dust or maybe a _long plastic test swab,_ you sneeze as an impulse to expel it from your body. That's what happened. Almost as soon as Sungjin put the mask back on he started sneezing and Jae couldn’t take it. He sneezed like a kitten. It was the cutest shit he had seen in a long, long time.

Sungjin just sort of had to stand there for a minute or so, wallowing in his humiliation while he waited for Jae to finish up and finally let him go.

“Alright, that’s it. You should have your results by text in an hour or so,” Jae told him. 

“Okay. Thank you.” 

Sungjin smiled politely, bowing slightly to Jae before began to walk away. As he did though, he stopped after talking only a few steps.

“Uh, hey.” Sungjin turned back again to find he still had Jae’s full attention. “I’m sorry. About whatever the hell all that was. I’m usually not that stupid.”

Jae beamed at him, leaning forward in his chair. “I don’t doubt it. No need to be sorry.”

They maintained eye contact for a few seconds and Sungjin could see Jae’s extremely obvious interest in him for whatever reason so he just sort of panicked and blurted out a goodbye, completely depriving Jae of a chance to ask his name.

~

“Stop laughing at me!” Sungjin yelled after recounting the story to his roommate Wonpil but Wonpil’s laughter did not stop. “I’m serious. I may have to go into hiding.”

“You’re such a dumbass.” He had tears in his eyes because of how funny he found this. Sungjin whined, sinking onto their kitchen chairs with his head in his hands. “God, this is fucking hilarious.”

“My first real human contact in like six months and that’s what I do.” Never again would he venture into the outside world. “He was really cute too.”

~ 

“I need to find this guy, Bribri. You didn’t see him.”

Brian was slightly concerned. Jae had come back home about an hour ago and he was still talking about someone he’d seen for maybe five minutes in total, probably less.

“I’m glad you’ve found someone who is on the same destructive wavelength as you,” Brian told him, paying more attention to the assignment he was working on than Jae, who was sprawled out on their sofa, his long limbs taking up the entire space. “I don’t know how you think you’re gonna find him though. What did he look like? You know, _other_ than “eyes that could outshine the sun”. God, I might actually be sick.”

“If you just sucked it up and asked Dowoon out maybe you could have what we have,” Jae teased and Brian stopped what he was doing to stare at him.

“At least I know Dowoon’s name. Tell me one more detail about this guy. I dare you."

“Look, I don't know what to tell you. He had long dark hair and eyes that held actual stars.” Jae smiled up at the ceiling like he was a teenager and this was his first ever crush. 

“Incredible. The depth you went into was so helpful. We are searching for a man who has hair as well as eyes,” Brian muttered sarcastically, turning back to his work.

“Fuck you. Your jealousy is palpable.” Jae stood up, walking over and wrapping his arms around Brian’s shoulders from behind, peering at his notes. “What the hell are you doing anyway?”

“This presentation thing with Wonpil,” Brian said casually, not paying too much attention, just letting Jae hang off him like a sloth. It was better to let it happen than to try and fight him off. “He mentioned his roommate was going to get tested earlier. I wonder if you saw him.”

“Maybe. Who is his roommate?”

“Park Sungjin?”

Jae tried to think if he caught a glimpse of any names he might’ve seen, but he doesn’t keep the registration cards so he has no way of knowing.

“Nah, don't think I saw him.”

“He’s a nice guy. I think you’d like him.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> idek if jin knows what my ao3 is but anyways this is for him bc he let me rant to him about this dumb idea and puts up with my shit on a daily basis and i really appreciate it.


End file.
